mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/JUDGING WEAPONS AND BOSSES
MM1 & Powered Up **Bomb Man: He jumps around pretty fast, throwing bombs, trying to stomp and dodge you. His weapon is Hyper Bomb, which is actually, unless you're playing Mega Man Maker, pretty small radius. Boss > Weapon. **Guts Man: He jumps, and his stomps stun you and the debrie has causes from the boulders are DANGEROUS. Weapon is Super Arm, their's barely a single block thou. Boss > Weapon if their is no blocks, but Boss < Weapon if their is. But mostly the case is Boss > Weapon. **Cut Man: Cut Man flinches. And jumps. As long as you dodge the blade, you'll have an easy time, so the weapon you get is Rolling Cutter, and because it's supposed to be like Cut Man's, I would say Boss = Weapon... well, yeah... that may not be the case! **Elec Man: Unless you use Rolling Cutter, he's hard. I think he also flinches, but he also shoots lightning. He flinches, and his weapon is... pretty darn simple, shooting electricity in three directions. I'd say Boss = Weapon, because Elec Man is like the crazy version of Cut Man, but also his weapon could be dangerously hurting! **Ice Man: His pattern is simple, but hard. His Ice Slasher hurts, but yours doesn't. Unless it's a boss. Atleast it can freeze fire pillars. Boss > Weapon I assume. **Fire Man: As far as I can tell, when you attack him, he attacks you with fire waves that leave fire. Believe me, it could be hard to dodge. But Fire Storm? WOW, IT'S A SHOOTING AND SHIELDING WEAPON IN ONE! Boss < Weapon! *MM2 **Air Man: He will air you out with his whoopin strong Air Shooter, where he shoots air and it's almost impossible to dodge the attack, as he also pushes you back. Tornadoes also kind of... uhh... random. WOW. Your Air Shooter is a joke, you only get THREE TORNADOES SHOT OUT, GOING UP. Atleast they're strong. Boss > Weapon I guess? **Clrash Man: He shoots Crash Bombs when you shoots, great dodger, and Crash Bomb is like his Crash Bomb. Pretty much Boss = Weapon as I see it... **Flash Man: You get Time Stopper, which freezes time. Flash Man also uses it, but also SHOOTS. Lame. Boss > Weapon. **Quick Man: His stage is your nightmare, but even worser, QUICK BOOMERANG BARELY SHOOTS THREE AWESOME BOOMERANGS. Also, his Quick Boomerang will home on you, while your's WON'T. Atleast it's rapid fire. Boss > Weapon. **Metal Man: Incredibly easy, he simply is on a conveyor belt as tries to dodge you and jump... but not joking, he is very easy. His weapon is... OP to lots of people. Boss < Weapon probably? Or Boss = Weapon? **Bubble Man: He can shoot like crazy at you, and your Bubble Lead? Let alone, is weak. Your Bubble Lead doesn't bounce and just move and is affected by gravity, just like Bubble Man on ground in Mega Man maker. Boss > Weapon! **Heat Man: His pattern is... ridicolous. He shooter flames and flame jets forward towards you. Not very hard, but the flames can become flame pillars. Unless you're playing Mega Man Maker, Atomic Fire is like the current Mega Buster Mega Man has. So Boss > Weapon unless you're playing Mega Man Maker, which I assume would be Boss < Weapon. **Wood Man: He has a simple pattern but hits ridiculously hard. YOUR LEAF SHIELD DOESN'T SHOOT LEAVES UPWARDS AND DOWNWARDS... also very hard to dodge. So I'd say... probably Boss = Weapon? Or Boss > Weapon? Category:Blog posts